


Nieve

by Hopefulwriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining, Poor Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: He was nieve but he wasn't stupid, he knew what he had felt, It was hurting him deep inside that he had to deny any further feelings





	Nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet angst with a happy ending, just how I like it lol.
> 
> Let me know if you like it or have prompts or ideas for anything else.

-

 

Butters was nieve, his putting up with Eric Cartman when he was younger showed that, but he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was for Kenny mccormick to feel the same as he did but so far for three years he hadn't had any luck, he had tried distancing himself but Kenny always found his way to him anyway, soon he was going to college and he hoped the forced distance would be what he needed to make the final break otherwise he had no idea of what he would do but in the meantime he would just focus on school.

He was sitting at the lunch table with his friends when he had got the idea, he had just decided that he wanted to confess before he left for college it would be his only chance to say anything and when Kenny rejected him he hoped that he would be able to move on quicker, Kenny was talking about some random girl that he had got with last week, saying about how pretty she was and Butters had grown used to the ache in his chest when he did and he was almost glad that he wouldn't have to be used to it soon.

He found that getting the courage to actually do it was a lot harder than planning what he was going to say.

He finally found his chance when Kenny and he were paired together for a project and it was something he was good at so once Kenny inevitably stormed out of Butters bedroom.

“I've, ah, gotta speak to you about somethin’” he had announced quietly once he and Kenny were about to start planning what they were going to do and he had sat knelt and tense as Kenny looked up at him from his place of lying face down on the floor with a pillow supporting his chest and a spread of a a3 piece of paper and a notebook laid out in front of him.

“Sure, go ahead,” Kenny replied nodding his head once in a ‘go on’ motion.

“I- I have feelin’s for you,” he whispered shakily, feeling like he was holding his breath and when Kenny let a small smile grace his lips Butters could feel hope blossoming in his chest.

“That's adorable,” he replied smiling, Butters could feel the hope shatter in his chest at the joking brush off, denial wasn't something he had expected he had thought he would get a flat out ‘no’ and if he was lucky their friendship dropped to curt acquaintances but for Kenny to brush it off like he had felt like a swift kick to his head.

And he had laughed quietly in hope that the topic wouldn't stick around, and five minutes later he excused himself to the bathroom to take in the answer that wouldn't help him close his feelings off but instead living a lie that he didn't feel anything but a childish crush.

Walking around school knowing that tonight he would be in the same position as he had jokingly been let down in and thinking about Kenny was hurting him.

He could feel himself get more down than he had since he had first realised his feelings, at school forcing himself to act happy but at home showing how he was feeling and his dad thinking that he was acting out and grounding him to his room which Butters didn't mind, he thought that he deserved it for having feelings for Kenny and thus karma was punishing him, he couldn't wait to get out of this town.

~

Kenny had noticed Butters mood changes, his blank stares before he seemed to snap out of it and meet someone's eyes with a smile at whatever story they were telling but he was always reluctant to meet Kennys eyes.

~

“What's wrong?” Kenny had asked while he had approached and sat down next to him while Butters took a break from football and sat on one of the benches littered around the area, and Butters froze momentarily before forcing himself to make a small smile.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Butters asked, faking knowledge even though it felt crushing.

“The blank stares, the way you seem so down recently and your not meeting my eyes, that's what I mean,” Kenny tried softly and Butters couldn't deal with rejection again so he chose not to repeat anything.

“It's, just, someone is all,” he said vaguely hoping for that to be the end of it.

But Kenny thought different, “what, is someone, hurting you?” Kenny asked, and it warmed Butters heart to think that Kenny would stick up for him in that situation but Kenny couldn't know that he was hurting Butters worse than someone else would be able.

“Nah, its nothin’ like that, it's just someone I need to forget about,” he replied and he really did need to forget about Kenny, it was getting too unhealthy and painful.

Though it seemed that Kenny was set on getting an answer “What do you mean ‘forget about’?” He asked, and Butters let out a sigh, it didn't seem like Kenny wanted him to get away from the conversation without a definitive answer.

“You, I need to get over you, you don't like me the way I like you so I'm hoping the distance away from each other for my college course will do it,” he said painfully, laying his obvious cards on the table hoping that would satisfy Kennys need to make him say it again.

“You mean you like me?” Kenny asked dumbly and Butters could tell that he felt like he was going around in circles.

“Yes, and the first night that we spent on that project I told you, and it's obvious that you don't and that's fine but it's going to take me a while to get over it, so if you don't want to talk to me then that's fine,” Butters rambled, trying to clear everything up in one fell swoop so he could leave as quick as possible.

“I thought you were joking,” Kenny said angry with himself that he had allowed Butters to feel that way for so long.

Butters was dumbfounded, he had expected another rejection, “I wasn't, but it's okay if now that you know that I was bein’ honest that you don't want to talk,” he reiterated, not wanting to give himself hope even for a second.

“Please stop saying that, I'm actually glad that you feel like this, I do too,” Kenny smiled softly, meeting Butters eyes when his head whipped up at his reply.

Butters felt so happy, he shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Kenny and snuggled closer into the cozy soft warmth of his hoodie.

Butters later brought Kenny to live in a flat with him while he did his college tuition, Kenny could get better jobs there too whereas he was going to just work dead end jobs in South Park to pay for his sisters schooling.

They both loved where they lived, but anywhere they lived as long as they were together would be just as nice.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos if you did.
> 
> And have an awesome day/night


End file.
